dragonballgtzfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Roshi
"Goku... Krillin... You two were the ones who taught me that this old man still has a future and it's too early to decide my limits. You're the ones that taught me that by continuing to aim for higher heights. My students! Move well! Learn well! Play well, eat well and rest well! Enjoy your lives merrily and to the fullest! The Kame Style is with you! This is the greatest, most powerful Kamehameha!" — Master Roshi towards Goku and Krillin in A Desperate Battle! Master Roshi's Sacrifice! Master Roshi (武天老師 'Muten Rōshi', lit. "Martial Heaven Old Master"), also known as the Turtle Hermit (亀仙人'Kamesen'nin'), is a master of martial arts, who trained Gohan, Ox-King, Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha. He has a sister named Fortuneteller Baba. He is also a hermit and a pervert. Contents hide # Appearance # Personality # Biography ## Background Appearance Master Roshi is bald, with a thick white fu manchu mustache and beard. He is almost always seen wearing his trademark sunglasses; some time later Master Roshi left his old sunglasses and began to wear more futuristic ones. He wears beach clothes or a martial arts suit and a Turtle Shell on his back. He usually wields a walking stick. His bust, waist and hip measurement are all 73 cm.3 In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, Master Roshi wears a pink shirt and white shorts with flip flops. In Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F', Master Roshi wears a white tank top and green flip flops. When he was a teenager while training under Master Mutaito and Korin, is shown to have black hair and wore a black pair of sunglasses along with a bluish purple Qipao style martial arts uniform. During the King Piccolo wars his head was shaven and he wore a purple Mutaito Training Academy Gi like the rest of Mutaito's students at the time including Master Shen. He also did not wear any sunglasses during this time. In Dragon Ball Super, Master Roshi wears the pink shirt outfit in the God of Destruction Beerus Saga and the white tank top outfit in the Golden Frieza Saga as he did in the movies. Personality Master Roshi is over three hundred years old at the start of the series and provides various stories to explain his longevity. Roshi enjoys eating home delivered pizza,2 which serves as a tongue-in-cheek joke because Roshi lives so far out into the ocean. He also enjoys reading, watching TV, using the internet (mainly for adult sites), playing video games and taking afternoon naps.2 He is a very lecherous pervert who constantly watches Wide-Thigh Aerobics on television or looks at Dirty Magazines in his spare time. He even accepts a bribe from Bulma to show him her panties in exchange for a Dragon Ball early in the series (and got a very big surprise, as Bulma unknowingly was not wearing any panties when she exposed herself). Master Roshi often makes humorous sexual advances on any beautiful woman he can get close enough to; usually Bulma or Launch in Dragon Ball or Maronand Android 18 in Dragon Ball Z. He firmly believes that he is the ultimate stud and very cool, even though his fashion sense and mannerisms seem to be at least a few generations out of style. Although he is dedicated to training his students in the way of the Turtle School, he will nonetheless tell off his students when they are practicing the Kamehameha wave because the water is ruining his magazines. The only time he did not tell off one of his students for this when practicing the Kamehameha wave was when Krillin tried to practice it in order to get his mind off his breakup with Maron, partially because he was asleep when it happened. Roshi cares deeply for his students to the point he entered the World Martial Arts Tournament in the guise of a martial named "Jackie Chun" to ensure they would lose the tournament as he felt they might lose interest in the martial arts if they won it too easily due to the great strength they had obtained through his training. While this may have been true for a fellow Earthling martial artist like Krillin, Roshi was unaware that Goku was actually a Saiyan who would never lose interest in fighting due to the Saiyan's inborn love of fighting until many years later after the arrival of Raditz, though through a story he heard from Goku's Grandpa Gohan he did known that Goku was the elder Gohan's adoptive grandson and may have suspected the boy's potential alien origins from the story Gohan told him. As a result, Roshi found a tough opponent in the young Saiyan and it took all of his skill, power, and abilities to defeat Goku during final match of the tournament. Also during the tournament he showed compassion to Nam by explaining he did not need the prize money to buy water after he was defeated by Goku and gives him a capsule to store water from a well, though in exchange for help Roshi protect his secret identity from his students by having him impersonate Master Roshi in the audience to convince his students that Jackie Chun and Master Roshi where separate people. He is also shown to be quite intelligent as he managed to figure out the Moon was the cause of Goku's Great Ape transformation and correctly deduced that destroying it would cause Goku to return to normal as well as prevent any further transformations (this is the very same tactic Piccolo would later use in Dragon Ball Z to stop Gohan's transformation in the Vegeta Saga as well as prevent Nappa and Vegeta from using the Moon to transform). Despite his skirt-chasing antics, Master Roshi is still a very wise and kind-hearted person who loves those around him like his own grandchildren. He openly enjoys life and its simple pleasures, but is willing to die for an honorable cause if necessary. Despite being immortal Roshi dies when attempting to utilize the Evil Containment Wave against King Piccolo (who was freed during the King Piccolo Saga), which shows that his immortality only prevents him from dying from old age and thus is not completely immortal. He appears in most of the Dragon Ball''and ''Dragon Ball Z movies, usually as comic relief, though in Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest and Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ he actively participates in the fight alongside the other Z Fighters. In Dragon Ball Super, it is implied that the Paradise Grass is the source of Master Roshi's unnaturally long life as he claims that eating some of it will allow him to live on for another 1,000 years. In the Universe Survival Saga of Dragon Ball Super he is recruited as a member of Team Universe 7 after Goku fights Master Roshi at 100% MAX Power when he is turned into a Jiang Shi controlled by Yurin. It is revealed that Master Roshi had secretly been training and even Goku is surprised by how powerful he is to the point he is excited by the idea of fighting his former master again when he is serious (it should be noted that Goku is still unaware that he fought Roshi in the World Martial Arts Tournament due to never learning or figuring out that Master Roshi was Jackie Chun). Biography Master Roshi, the younger brother of Fortuneteller Baba, was a martial artisttrained by the great Master Mutaito a few hundred years before the beginning of Dragon Ball. He was the first one to climb the extremely tall Korin Tower and train under the legendary Korin. It took Master Roshi 3 years to catch Korin and obtain the Sacred Water, which was rumored to tremendously increase one's strength and speed. Before King Piccolo's rampage on Earth, Master Roshi and Shen were rivals, but later on the two became friends. Together they aided their master Mutaito in his battle with King Piccolo. The three of them were no match for King Piccolo, but Mutaito used a special technique - the Evil Containment Wave - to seal him away, dying in the process. Roshi and Shen threw the electric rice cooker he was sealed in to the bottom of the ocean so that King Piccolo would never be released. In the anime version of events, which includes some filler and altered events, the two fought side by side against King Piccolo's demons. When the two students and Mutaito lost the battle, Mutaito said to both of them that he would return someday with a way to defeat King Piccolo. After Mutaito left, Shen lost his faith in his master and reverted to his evil way of thinking, using the logic that good was not enough to defeat King Piccolo and left. Roshi, meanwhile, fled to the mountains while many more innocent people were being killed. Several years later, Mutaito returned to Roshi; by then, most of Earth's population was gone. In the second battle with King Piccolo, Master Roshi painfully witnessed his master die when Mutaito used the Evil Containment Wave technique on King Piccolo to seal him in an Electric Rice Cooker. Afterwards, Roshi dropped the Electric Rice Cooker into the deepest depths of the ocean. He would go on to establish the Turtle School based on Mutaito's teachings. After fifty years, Master Roshi mastered a unique attack of his own invention, called the Kamehameha. He was also Gohan's and Ox-King's martial arts instructor.